


7 minutes isn’t long enough

by Jay1892SG



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, F/F, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Spin the Bottle, There’s like no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay1892SG/pseuds/Jay1892SG
Summary: Tissaia plays a game she’s too old for but quickly sees the appeal.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	7 minutes isn’t long enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a super quick one shot, I didn’t even proofread it. I was bored, I started writing and now here we are. 
> 
> There’s no plot, no excuse, it’s just smut. 
> 
> Mistakes are abundant I imagine, and they are mine.

“Aren’t we a little old to be playing spin the bottle?” she asked her friend.  
The dark haired woman rolled her eyes and scoffed,  
“Oh come on Tissaia. It’s a party, just relax. Besides, if you’re lucky maybe you’ll get seven minutes in heaven with that hot thing you’ve been undressing with your eyes all night”  
“Wha- I haven’t- I don’t know what you’re talking about?” The colour of her face and her inability to form a coherent sentence indicated that she knew exactly what Philippa was talking about but she wasn’t going to admit it.  
Philippa laughed loudly before responding,  
“I don’t know why you don’t just go talk to her. I know you prefer never to leave your house, stay buried in your textbooks, but usually at a party people mingle-“ she raises her hand to stop Tissaia from protesting “-mingle with someone other than the person they came with.”  
“I’ve mingled”  
“No, I’ve mingled, you, my dear, have followed.” Philippa responded with amusement dancing in her eyes.  
“That’s mingling” Tissaia tried.  
“You’re avoiding the question. Why not go talk to her”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about”  
“I’ve known you long enough to when when you’re checking someone out. And to know when you’re lying about it.”  
“Whatever, you check out people all the time.”  
“And then I talk to them”  
“We can’t all be as forward as you...” Tissaia looked around the room, careful to avoid both her friend’s gaze and the woman Philippa was currently teasing her about.  
“You know I’ve seen her checking you out too Tiss.”  
Tissaia rolled her eyes,  
“More like checking you out.” She wasn’t going to be silly and get her hopes up.  
“Absolutely not me, I watched her check you out. If it was me, she would have made eye contact.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, she could probably have anyone she wants.” And it was true, the woman was beyond beautiful. Her long black hair, flowing in waves and catching the light beautifully, full red lips that made Tissaia swallow hard when she saw the woman raise a beer bottle to her them. Her eyes were a lovely shade of blue, almost violet in the light of the party. And that body. She wore a white blouse, with the top 3 buttons undone, causing the shirt to dip between her breasts. The shirt was not see-through exactly, but you could still see the black bra underneath. Not to mention the edges peaked out through the opening of her shirt.  
She wore black jeans so tight that Tissaia wondered how the stitches held on if the woman had to bend over... not that she was thinking about her bending over or anything. She was wearing casual sneakers, nothing special, but somehow it was hot as hell. Perhaps because, despite the tightness of those jeans, the woman looked entirely comfortable and casual. She didn’t look like some of the other people here who were trying too hard to be hot. She was gorgeous without any help. Tissaia noticed her the minute she walked in and ever since her eyes keep wandering back to her, like a magnet. She’s not the only one, she’s seen multiple men and some woman checking her out.  
She’s watched with bated breath as some would try to flirt with her and ultimately get rejected. The woman would flirt back a little, but ultimately send them on their way. It made Tissaia feel both terrified and exhilarated. It was a thrill to watch the woman turn others down, she dreaded the idea that she might eventually say yes. However, this also made Tissaia decide she wouldn’t approach her too. Firstly, she’s already had enough suitors and she’s likely annoyed. Second, and most important, the woman was way out of her league and she would just make a fool of herself. 

“Maybe she could, but I would bet my savings that she wants you Tiss.”  
Tissaia laughed, “it would be wrong of me to agree to that bet and take advantage, though I’m sure I could make use of your savings.”  
“Whatever, let’s just play the game and maybe she’ll be forced to bring you in to a secluded room.”  
“Just what I always wanted - an unwilling partner for a make out session.” 

Despite this, she sat down knowing she would regret this. The idea she may get to have the woman alone just to talk even, away from everyone watching her humiliate herself was what made her sit down but as she looked around the circle, she realized she was just as likely to end up stuck with one of these people.  
She was so lost in her own anxious mind, she didn’t notice the raven-haired goddess approach the circle until the woman sat down right across from her.  
Tissaia froze, she was even more beautiful up close.  
“Hi, I’m Yennefer” the woman, Yennefer, offered with a smirk that made Tissaia’s stomach flip.  
“Tissaia. Nice to meet you” Her voice came out far higher and raspier than she had wanted and she immediately flushed red.  
Yennefer didn’t even miss a beat.  
“Tissaia” she tested the word on her tongue and Tissaia immediately became addicted. Her name on those lips was enough to make her panties a little damp. It was frankly embarrassing how turned on she was over nothing.  
“Hmm, well I assure you the pleasure is all mine.”  
Tissaia was certain that she had turned an alarming shade of red and she ducked her head so that Yennefer wouldn’t see.  
When she did look back up, those eyes were still watching her, an eyebrow raised in amusement. Yennefer slowly bit her bottom lip as she scanned Tissaia’s person and Tissaia had to stop herself from releasing an undignified whimper.  
Yennefer opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by someone announcing the start of the game.  
The first 3 rounds went by and neither she nor Yennefer had been picked yet. There was a close call once and the player seemed extremely disappointed that he didn’t land on Yennefer. Actually, everyone looked like they wanted to land on Yennefer, Tissaia couldn’t blame them. Despite all the sexual energy directed towards her though, Yennefer seemed to only have eyes for Tissaia. Giving her little smirks when the bottle missed them both, peaking her tongue out to lick her lips as she studied Tissaia further. Tissaia was not use to this kind of scrutiny. She felt like she was on display and it was thrilling and terrifying. Yennefer couldn’t help herself it seemed and Tissaia was over the moon. But she also wasn’t confident enough in her body and worried Yennefer might eventually find something off about Tissaia and lose whatever minimal interest she may have.  
Philippa kept nudging her and leaning over to whisper stupid things in her ear, sometimes making Tissaia chuckle lightly, sometimes making Tissaia blush furiously.  
“I feel bad for that girl, I swear that guy has never brushed his teeth.”  
“Your secret admirer is not very good at keeping secrets. I think she wants to eat you alive.”  
After the first couple of comments, Tissaia noticed that Philippa was always watching Yennefer as she leaned in. Tissaia had been trying to avoid her gaze so as to not combust, but when she followed Philippa’s eyes she quickly realized this was a game. Every time Philippa leaned in or bumped her shoulder, Yennefer’s eyes would flash green momentarily. When Philippa’s hand landed on her thigh briefly, she saw Yennefer grab her own chair as if trying to convince herself not to reach across and bat the hand away.  
It was intensely flattering and Tissaia grew more confident. Returning her cheeky smiles, biting her lip. She was still awkward, flirting was not her speciality, but Yennefer didn’t seem to notice.  
It was finally her turn and Tissaia held her breath at the bottle spun. When it started to slow, Tissaia couldn’t help but close her eyes. She felt like child in a teen movie, not a 23 year old Master’s student. When she heard the bottle stop she opened her eyes to see fate had rewarded her for good behaviour.  
Yennefer’s pupils dilated as their eyes met and she all but ripped Tissaia out of the seat and led her to the closet. Tissaia couldn’t help but think about how cheesy this all was. What were the odds that she would land on Yennefer? It felt like she was in a fan fiction instead of real life. Before she could think on this more, the closet door closed and she stood in the dark with Yennefer’s hand still holding hers.  
The light flipped on and Tissaia was shocked to see the eyes she looked in to were almost completely black with desire. Yennefer’s fast and shallow and Tissaia found herself desperate for air and they had hardly touched.  
“Can I kiss you?” Yennefer whispered, a deep sense of urgency in her voice.  
Tissaia could only nod vigorously. This all felt like a dream. A really fucking hot dream. 

Yennefer’s lips were on hers in an instant and the world exploded. Tissaia has not had made sexual partners, she hasn’t kissed a hundred people, but she is certain this is the best kiss she has ever had. She’s also pretty sure it’s the best kiss she will ever have.  
In no time she finds herself nudging the woman back to press her against a wall, she darts out her tongue along the seam of Yennefer’s lips and the part. The both moan at the feeling of their hot tongues sliding against each other. Tissaia is fairly demure in her day to day life, but she likes control. Which is why, despite how intimidating Yennefer may be, she finds it easy to hold the woman’s arms at her side and kiss down her neck. Yennefer is a bit taller than her and her throat is much easier to reach anyways. If Yennefer’s whimpers are anything to go by, the taller woman doesn’t mind this one bit.  
Tissaia releases her hands, desperate to free her own and explore the body pinned between her.  
Her finger tips skim along Yennefer’s waist before she slides them under her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her abdomen. She can feel the abs quivering beneath her touch and to stifle her own moan, she bites down on Yennefer’s throat. One of her hands immediately finds the back of Tissaia’s head to hold her in place, while the other reaches to palm Tissaia’s ass. The squeeze on her ass is paired with Yennefer slipping a thigh between her own and encouraging Tissaia to grind against it.  
Even if Tissaia wanted to refuse, her body is far too strung to resist such an offer.  
She grinds down and slides her hands up to cup Yennefer’s breasts over her bra. She can feel Yennefer’s hardened nipples and she pinches and pulls them, making Yennefer throw her head back on the wall, an obscene moan leaving her lips. Tissaia is too caught up in the knowledge that she is the one causing Yennefer to make these sounds to care about the fact that they can probably be heard through the door.  
She continues to grind against Yennefer’s flexed thigh, and she can feel her orgasm building. She unbuttons more of the younger woman’s shirt, so she can kiss the top of her breasts, and bite her nipple through her bra while simultaneously trailing a hand down to cup Yennefer. Applying enough pressure for Yennefer to grind down and whimper,  
“Oh god. Please...”  
Tissaia is feeling particularly smug and if they weren’t in a closet on a time limit, she might try to tease the woman more and ask for clarification. As it is, she instead obliges Yennefer’s unspoken request and unbuttons Yennefer’s jeans. Though the tightness of them was hot as hell from a distance, they now pose quite a problem.  
Yennefer, reading her hesitation grabs her own pants and pulls them down slightly, panting against Tissaia’s ear.  
“Just take them off, I don’t fucking care”  
So Tissaia shifts, abandoning the thigh between her own momentarily to lean down and pull the pants down more. She looks up at Yennefer through her eyelashes and she is awestruck by the look on the woman’s face. She’s looking down at Tissaia as if she held all the answers in the Universe. Yes, it’s lust, but there is something deeper there. It spurs Tissaia on and she returns to her standing position, Yennefer immediately gives Tissaia back her thigh. Tissaia uses one hand to pull Yennefer’s head down to kiss her as she slides the other in to the woman’s underwear.  
She’s drenched and Tissaia groans, grinding down harder on Yennefer’s thigh - constantly needing more. Her fingers rub Yennefer’s clit in tight circles for a moment, she relishes in the way the woman’s body is already trembling beneath her. She slides two fingers in with no resistance and she feels herself grow more wet at the feeling of Yennefer around her fingers.  
“Oh fuck, yes. God. More. Please.. Tissaia I-“  
Fuck, hearing Yennefer moan her name was almost enough to send her over the edge. She slides a third finger inside and starts to fuck her hard, fingers curling as she pulls out. She adjusts her hand so that her thumb can apply pressure to Yennefer’s clit. Yennefer’s grip on her hips is bruising as she forces Tissaia down on her thigh harder.  
She can feel Yennefer’s walls fluttering around her fingers as the pressure in her own body is about to combust.  
Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door and the both jump. 

“Times up you fucking animals” she hears Philippa’s voice filter through the door. 

She and Yennefer both groan, leaning in to each other, out of breath and unsatisfied.  
Yennefer lifts her chin and brings their foreheads together before whispering  
“Wanna get out of here ?” She punctuates her question with a kiss. Tissaia will blame her response on the fact that most mental resources are diverted.  
“Not really, the closet locks.”  
Yennefer laughs and throws her head back before wrapping her arms around Tissaia and pulling her in for a quick kiss.  
“You’re adorable, you know that? “ she kisses the tip of Tissaia’s noise making her blush and giggle. Fucking giggle.  
“I meant, want to leave this party?”  
Tissaia almost smacks herself in the head but settles for resting her head on Yennefer’s shoulder instead, mumbling,  
“I’m so stupid. Yes please.”  
Yennefer gives her the brightest smile and Tissaia swears that her heart grows three sizes.  
Yennefer is pulling up her pants and fixing her top, then grabbing Tissaia’s hand and reaching for the closet door when Tissaia freezes. She’s just realized she’s about to walk in to a room full of people who probably just heard her having sex and then excuse herself from their presence to have more sex. Her anxiety skyrockets.  
Yennefer turns, feeling her apprehension, a look of concern on her face.  
“You okay?”  
She nods mutely and looks at the door.  
“Oh, I see. Don’t worry about them. They are just jealous I’m the one taking you home.”  
This snaps Tissaia out of her trance and she laughs.  
“Darling, I think it’s the other way around. Everyone in that room has been staring at you all night.”  
Yennefer tilts her head, brows furrowed.  
“Really? I hadn’t noticed, I was busy checking out the most gorgeous woman at the party” she says, squeezing Tissaia’s hand.  
She can’t deny the efficacy of Yennefer’s comment, she feels the anxiety ebb away as she looks in to those gorgeous eyes.  
God she is in trouble, 7 minutes and she’s practically in love.


End file.
